


Places, where I want to have sex with Steve

by radioaktivecupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktivecupcake/pseuds/radioaktivecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places, where I want to have sex with Steve

## Places, where I want to have sex with Steve

#### by Tony Stark

_1\. My workbench_  
_(preferably after having a productive day working on my suits)_  
_2\. Furys desk_  
_(After a meeting, destroying all his neatly arranged oh so secret documentpiles)_  
_3\. The kitchen counter_  
_(After eating all of Clints cookies. He eats mine, I eat his)_  
_4\. The elevator_  
_(And blocking it for the whole day, so everyone else has to take the stairs)_  
_5\. The public showers_  
_(after a mission, avoiding to be caught)_  
_6\. Bruce's lab_  
_(hoping he won't catch us)_  
_7\. In Asgard_  
_(If Thor ever would take us along)_  
_8\. The bathtub_  
_(let's just say hot bathtub sex)_  
_9\. Steves shield_  
_(he loves his shield, he loves me, it should work)_  
_10\. Hammers desk_  
_(not even trying to be discrete)_  
_11\. The quinjet_  
_(like everywhere on the jet, it is mine anyway)_  
_12\. The gym_  
_(After having an awesome work out..or watching Steve work out)_  
_13\. Steves own private little flat_  
_(I know he still owns it, I check his finances and he is still paying the rent)_  
_14\. A bench in Central park_  
_(at night of course)_  
_15\. The rooftop_  
_(also at night, watching the stars afterwards)_  
_16\. The beach_  
_(need to find some protection against sand everywhere)_  
_17\. In my car_  
_(okay, every single one of my cars)_  
_18\. On Steves motorcycle_  
_(with Steve wearing his leather jacket. ONLY his leatherjacket)_  
_19\. Infront of the TV_  
_(Everytime we start while watching a movie, but always go to the bedroom for the real deal, cause Steve is a chicken)_  
_20\. Against the wall/door/floor of our bedroom_  
_(I don't mind hard surfaces...if Steve could just stop thinking of me as weak..I can take it)_  
_21._  
_To be continued_

"Tony"  
What did I do this time? Okay, I just finished the last one of Clints self made cookies out of his codeprotected cookie box (He should no that this won't keep me from eating his cookies), but Steve normally didn't get angry over such things.  
I gulped down my coffee, set down the mug and turned around. Only to be met with the sight of a angry looking Steve. Who was hovering over my form, trapping me against the kitchen counter. I smirked. Well, angry Steve was kind of hot.  
"What's up, sweetheart?", I asked.  
He pulled out some crumbled piece of paper, holding it infront of my face.  
The sex list.  
Fuck.  
"Uh..this is kind of personal stuff", I answered, feeling all my blood rushing to my face. (and other regions. Can't blame me, I'm a man after all. And angry Steve is yummy)  
"Also where did you find that? You weren't supposed to see it!"  
I snatched the piece of paper out of his hands.  
"Really?", Steve grabbed my hand and pressed it against the surface, "It involves me, I think I have a right to see it" He pried open my fingers, retrieving the list and smirked.  
Oh.  
This normally meant something bad was going to happen. Or hot sex, I hoped the latter.  
"Sooo"; He smiled, "3. The kitchen counter. I think we can cross that of the list."  
"But we didn't...oh..."; I mumbled.  
Nice comeback, Stark, really.

And after that everything got awesome.  
Also we managed to cross 4, 12 and 9 off the list that evening.  
And Steve added 21, 22, 23 and 24.  
And I couldn't walk for a week after 3,4,12 and 9.  
But I'm looking forward to 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11 and 13-24.


End file.
